User blog:Mendoza7/Dignity and Loyality quest
Story quest - the end of eitc Dignity and Loyalty This quest is a navy one. In this quest you can confirm your loyalty for Royal Navy. As part of pirate's life, there are moments in which pirates betray each other and choose to fight for an upper class of people, diplomates. In this case the diplomates are EITC and Navy Officers. This quest's purpose is to test your loiality and service that can be offered in change of an uniform and weapons. This quest has four phases. The first phase - Introduction into Navy bissness In the first phase you are begining your adventure attacking other pirates and skeletons to demonstrate to Navy that you are the best choice. #Visit Elizabeth Swann #Kill 10 Undead Bandits and 5 Undead Pirates #Return to Swann #Get and search for William Turk in Roody Rooster #Sink 10 Phantom Ships #Return to Turk and get your reward and a letter for Ensign Grimm The second phase - working for Navy in Port Royal In this phase you will work for some Navy Officers in Port Royal #Visit Ensign Grimm, the guard of Port Royal jail #Get 2 letters from Undead brigands and one beautiful sword from General Bloodless #Return and give those to Grimm #sink 20 Phantom Ships, 15 Revenant Ships #return than speak with Graham Marsh; he need to give you the payment for Navy #Marsh sent you to sink a Phantom Ship from which you must collect gold #Return to Grimm and give him the money #He send you to Bringham in Fort Charles and and collect for him another payment from Will Truner #Will gives the money and a secret letter for Lieuenant Peter Blakeley #Go back to Bringham and tell him that you don't want to collect anymore payments and that you have a letter for Blakeley #Go and show the letter to the Lieutenant of Port Royal #You finish the work in Port Royal and get a special navy medal ( Port Royal Order) The third phase - working for Navy in Padres Del Fuego In this phase you will work for some Navy Officers in Padres #Visit Pedro (he knows the secret location of some secret documents) #Sink a Navy Flag Ship (is a plan that includes you a pirate again - spy) #Return to Pedro #Go to Giladoga and tell him that Pedro let's you in the "Circle of Shells", if he agrees. #Bring Giladoga 4 documents from crates in Fort Dundee, and 5 instruction papers of how to use the navy cannons #He sent you back to Pedro and gives his approval #You go to Rusty McGinnis and report what you saw and what this secret order planned #He test your courage and send to kill General Darkhart and his "friend" Timothy #Return get the second order medal (Padres Del Fuego Order) The last Phase - Become a Navy This phase finish your formation process and includes you on a navy list. From this moment you become an enemy for pirates #Visit Lieuenant Peter Blakeley again in Port Royal #Visit and talk to Edward Shackleby, he gives you the chance to make a bonus quest #Go and sink 20 Phantom Ships, 20 Revenant Ships, 15 Black Harbingers Ships (these quests are normal) and 10 Death Omen (bonus for a navy arm tatoo) #Return and give the materials from sank ships #He sents you to find some pigs and chicken from crates and barrels (5 chicken- barrels and 5 pigs - crates) #Go and visit Peter #You take the last quest #Sink a undead spanish ship, and a french one, than go and sink in SvS a french and a spanish ship #Return #Go and chalange a pirate in PvP Mayhem, and defeat him 10 times and then choose a partner who will fight with you in a team against a pirate team. Win the pvp match and return to Lieuenant #Your reward is a navy outfit, a Corsair Cutlass, Corsair Pistol and 10000 reputaion + 5000 gold After quest After finishing this quest, receive a teleportation stone to a secret island, that can be accesed only with tp. There to find Lord Cuttler Bekett. He, a boss , who start attacking you by grunts, and ... eitc. You must acces the central fort and find Bekett ( a level 60 boss). You must kill him and he gives you a big skull chest. It contains legendary (Patron, Dorado or Silver). I will continue this tomorrow, BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts